thedauntlessfandomcom-20200214-history
Cam Kai Athera
Cam Kai Athera Cam Athera was born on Dantooine in 28BTC. His mother died due to birth complications. He, however, grew up with his brother Kallian and his father Aldynel. He and Kallian would often spend a lot of their time hunting, as there was not much else to do on Dantooine besides farm and hunt. His farm was raided when he was 17 by The Imperial Shocktrooper corps. He did his best to defend from the attic of the barn, but ultimately his farm was burned down and his family killed. He survived three years after on Dantooine before moving to Coruscant and enrolling in a military school. There he spent four years and graduated top of his class with honors. He received the rank of Lieutenant Junior Grade in the Republic Navy. He was immediately deployed to the battle of Corellia. During this battle, he showed great heroism and earned the Distinguished Service Cross, even got him promoted to Lieutenant. He was reassigned to the Republic Taskforce, which is in the Army rather than the Navy. His rank carried over to Captain in the Army. After which is when he turned into Special Forces. Here he amplified his training in engineering, hacking, and slicing. He earned his call-sign "Fixer" for being able to fix just about anything or any situation brought to him. It wasn't long after his special forces training that Major Mavoc Tripoli reassigned him to Omega squad. He was on many assignments with Omega Squad. For four years Athera spent aboard the R.N.S Aurora deploying to planets all across the Galaxy. However, the chancellor disavowed Omega squad and the 210th Republic Taskforce was forced by the Senate to disband. After which he was reassigned to a desk on Coruscant and then once again reassigned to the Fifth Assault Force. There he received his promotion to Major. After many years with this Battalion, he was reassigned again to coordinate with Commander (Major) Nulyani Vaar of the R.N.S. Dauntless. After spending his fair time with the Dauntless crew and the special forces within it, He decided to accept an offer made to him from high command. To retire and receive the full backing of the Republic Armed forces to put him in a Senate seat. And so he did. And in the year 18 ATC, he took his seat in the Republic Senate. Personality Cam is a very by the book character. Picture the perfect soldier and he's only a few marks away from it. Honor is his golden standard, and an excerpt from his journal says "We fight our enemy with honor, for without honor, we are but savage beasts." His beliefs on the Republic are as followed "We, as soldiers of this glorious republic, are tasked with not only defending the republic. But are tasked with creating the galaxy a better place. Not just for the Republic for which we fight, but for the Imperials." His beliefs have not stopped him from achieving victory in just about every fight he has been in. But one day they might. He is cool headed and calm in even the darkest of times. However, he can have a short fuse when it comes to undermining his authority and not living up to the standards of the Republic Military. Likes and Dislikes Likes: Coffee, Alderaanian Ale, Fine Dining, Courage, selflessness, Honor, Order, Coffee, Justice, Peace, Coffee, His family above all, Coffee. Dislikes: Bravado, thieves, liars, fast food(?), disorganization, Nexu, speeder bikes, lawlessness, Hutta Category:Characters